Wicked Drabble Writing Month
by ennaxxor
Summary: I'm through accepting limits, cause someone says they're so. 100 Wicked drabbles, mostly musicalverse. December 25th - 1 new drabble!
1. Ache

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Wicked, big surprise.

**A/N:** I've been a Wicked fan for about two and a half months, and have been wanting to try my had at writing some fanfics for it. I've been partially inspired by others who are posting drabbles, and decided it'd be a fun way to get started. Now, November is National Novel Writing Month (NaNoWriMo, for short), in which the goal of participants is to write a novel of 50,000 words. I participated last year, but this year I know there's no way I'd be able to finish. So instead I'm kind of combining the two concepts, and my goal is to write 100 Wicked drabbles in the month of November. Hence, Wicked Drabble Writing Month (WiDraWriMo). All drabbles will be 100 words exactly. Updates will probably be sporadic, but should consist of multiple drabbles added at once. So, wish me luck, and off I go!

**Ache**

Neither her coldness nor fear accounted for the ache she felt deep inside. Though she was no stranger to pain (she'd had enough rejection and humiliation to last lifetimes) this was one she couldn't place.

She pulled the cloak tighter around herself as she hurried through the dark cover of the trees, and the ache grew stronger as her mind flashed to Glinda placing the cloak over her shoulders only hours earlier.

That's when she identified it, and understood why she had failed to do so sooner. She missed who she left behind. She'd never had anyone to miss before.


	2. Loss

**A/N:** Only two for now. Seeing as it's the 6th, I should have 20 done by now, and I'm definitely currently nowhere near there. However, after Tuesday I'll have the rest of the week off from school. I'll be traveling during that time, but should still have time to get writing done, so hopefully can start to catch up soon.

**Loss**

Glinda knew she was being silly, but she couldn't bring herself to move Elphaba's belongings. There wasn't much left, she'd had hardly anything to start with, but Glinda insisted it was all left exactly as it was.

As long as Elphaba's half-completed essay lay across her desk, Glinda could pretend she'd only stepped out to briefly visit the library. As long as there were signs of Elphie's presence, Glinda could pretend she still had a roommate.

It wasn't until she returned one day to find all traces of her friend had been removed that she finally allowed herself to cry.


	3. Expectation

**Expectation**

Fiyero had expected Shiz to be just like the countless other schools he'd been to. He would show up, have some fun, then move carelessly on to the next place.

Meeting Elphaba threw everything he thought he knew out the window. Rather than the dance through life he'd always found so easy, he began to stumble, lose his footing. The music kept changing tempo, keeping him on his toes, and he couldn't keep up. He couldn't smooth-talk around her. Oz, sometimes he could hardly talk at all.

Compared to everything else, having green skin was the least of her surprises.


	4. Snow

**Snow**

Snow is good, in moderation. Falling gently on the trees and covering the ground in a white blanket, it transforms dull winter days into an unexplored wonderland. It's something new and fresh, even celebrated by some.

But too much snow brings chaos. Iced roads form and act as hazards, high snow banks make it difficult to get anywhere, and the temperature can drop low enough to kill. The wonderland is suddenly a nightmare.

Elphaba thinks it's strange that something so delightful on the outset can turn so wicked in large amounts, and supposes that good deeds work the same way.


	5. Judgment

**Judgment**

It was loathe at first sight. Galinda was too girly and bubbly, too _blonde_. Elphaba couldn't imagine how the two of them would survive a year of cohabitation.

So it was a surprise when Galinda offered her the hat, appearing to be sincere for the first time. It was a surprise (though one she should have seen coming, Elphaba bitterly thought) when it turned out the gift was really a cruel joke. It was the biggest surprise of all when Galinda joined her as she danced alone.

Maybe, she mused, she was as guilty as others of judging too fast.


	6. Music

**A/N:** Four more done, ninety-four to go... I'm seeing Wicked tomorrow night (yay!!) so hopefully that'll give me plenty more inspiration.

**Music**

A dance is only as good as its music; Galinda had always accepted that as an unquestionable fact. What was the point in dancing, if the music was horrendible to listen to? The thought of dancing with no music at all had never crossed her mind, who would do such a thing?

Yet that was what she found herself doing, moving in silent synchronization. It was a duet, with the melody in their movements, and for the first time they were in the same key. It wasn't a lack of music, Galinda realized, it was just in a different form.


	7. Library

**A/N: **So I saw Wicked tonight, front row dead center, and it was absolutely amazing. I just love Kerry's voice, no one else comes close. This drabble and the following four were written as I waiting outside the theater this morning. I'm not sure what kind of internet access I'll have the rest of the week, but I'll still be writing, and if I can't post I'll just add them all in a big chunk on Sunday.

**Library**

The sight was one of the strangest Elphaba had seen in some time: Fiyero Tiggular was standing in the library.

Elphaba was surprised he even knew where the library was. She'd just decided he must have gotten lost (after all, he was still fairly new to the school) when he sat down, removed a book from his bag, and began to read.

She was still just as puzzled when she left half an hour later. Little did she know he hadn't been studying his book in the slightest, but rather was paying rather close attention to a certain classmate instead.


	8. Child

**Child**

Elphaba had never given much thought to having a child before. Frankly she never thought she'd ever have the opportunity; who would want to start a family with her?

That one night with Fiyero in the woods changed everything. The thought of being a mother terrified her more than anything else. Hopefully with Fiyero by her side she could handle it. On the other hand, she'd hardly ever been able to care for herself, how could she possibly take care of another?

"I hope it has your skin," she confessed to Fiyero one night.

"I hope it has your spirit."


	9. Brick

**Brick**

The yellow brick road was a glorious sight at first glance. It stretched on for miles and miles, seemingly never ending, the bricks shining bright beneath the golden sun. Many lost travelers were guided by it's path, and it was revered by many more.

But with a closer look the bricks were worn and cracked, not built strong enough to withstand the constant use. It wasn't a very direct path, sometimes twisting and turning almost aimlessly, unsure of the destination it was trying to reach.

Glinda felt a far greater connection with the bricks than she'd ever dare to admit.


	10. Milk

**Milk**

"Honestly Elphie, I don't see how you can drink that stuff plain."

Elphaba smirked as she took another gulp from her cup of milk.

"Well excuse me for not preferring my milk to be pink."

"I've told you already, it's not the color I like, it's the strawberry flavor… The fact that it's pink is just a nice bonus."

"You've already given me a make-over, so can you leave my breakfast alone?"

"But Elphie, it's just so plain!"

"I don't care how good you say pink goes with green," Elphaba retaliated, "I'm not going to let you Galindafy my milk."


	11. Buttons

**Buttons**

Elphaba had been fascinated by buttons as a child. Frex had given her a large jar full of them one day to keep her occupied, and it worked far better than he could have imagined.

She would spend hours sorting them by shape, color, size, number of holes, plastic or metal… the possibilities were endless. Yet regardless of their differences, they were all just as capable of doing the same thing. They couldn't necessarily be used interchangeably, but it their differences that made each one special.

She wondered why buttons could be different, but people had to be the same.


	12. Bell

**A/N: **I'm uploading 14 drabbles right now that I've done in the past few days. I'm not sure how I feel about a lot of them, but they're written, so they're going up. Since this is all a personal challenge for myself, I'm not going to stop writing if I don't get any reviews, but they're still greatly appreciated and would be a big encouragement. Thanks!

**Bell**

Elphaba rarely looked up as she walked. Others always spotted her coming and moved out of the way. So when someone walked right into her, causing her to drop all her books, she knew the offender hadn't been paying attention.

She automatically crouched down to retrieve the books, and was shocked when another hand reached out to help. She looked up to at last to see who it was, and was flustered to find herself face-to-face with Fiyero.

They hadn't spoken since the day with the Lion cub.

"Hi."

"Hi."

The bell rang, and Elphaba escaped to her next class.


	13. Powder

**Powder**

Glinda carefully applied the powder to her face. It was a daily ritual, make-up, fancy dresses, one she was more and more often wishing she could do without. As Galinda these were all things she loved, but as Glinda they held less importance. But it was what people expected, so she continued.

She wished she could be more like Elphaba, strong and confident, not caring what others thought. She wished she could break out of her role, damn the consequences.

But, Glinda reflected, Elphaba did care, had her own mask. It was her outwardly confidence that hid her inner insecurities.


	14. Staircase

**Staircase**

It was a grand staircase, fit for the house of a governor. Rising elegantly from the entrance hall, it drew the eyes of guests as they entered.

Shortly after Nessa was able to move around by herself Frex had a lift put in. She loved it initially, knowing it was especially for her, it made her feel special. With the passage of time she grew to hate the lift, hate that she was the only one who had it use it, hate how it made her feel weak.

As much as she hated the lift, she hated the staircase more.


	15. Time

**Time**

Time stood still as Elphaba's mind raced at a hundred miles per hour.

Nessa had been right – partially. Her main mission in Oz tonight _was_ to free the monkeys, but upon hearing Glinda and Fiyero were engaged, she'd been half-hoping to run into him, to hear for herself if it as true.

But this, nothing could have prepared her for this. Fiyero aiming his gun towards her, ordering her to be silent, his eyes displaying no emotion. She recognized his uniform, captain of the guard, the ones who were hunting her.

Time couldn't change a person this much, could it?


	16. Last

**Last**

Glinda was the last one left. With Fiyero and Elphaba both dead she had no one left to rely on, no one to make decisions for her.

She felt far too young to be left alone already, and at the same time far older than her actual age. She tried not to dwell on the past, but it continued to haunt her dreams.

It was up to her now. She'd shirked taking responsibility before, but that time had long ago passed. It as now up to her to change Oz at last, not just for good, but for the better.


	17. Sleep

**Sleep**

Fiyero found that being made of straw meant sleep was no longer a necessity for him. He could sleep, if he really wanted to, but he got no pleasure from it.

Elphaba, though she still required it, hated sleeping – it was when she felt the most vulnerable and unguarded. But with Fiyero she allowed herself to relax. She would curl up next to him, head tucked into his shoulder, arm draped over his chest. He sometimes jokingly accused her of only keeping him around to use as a pillow.

He greatly preferred watching over her to getting any sleep himself.


	18. Trouble

**Trouble**

Elphaba had always caused strange things to happen, especially when she was angry. Almost always she got in trouble for these incidents, and they'd certainly never led to anything good.

She tried suppressing her anger to prevent these occurrences, though she ended up suppressing most other emotions as well. Her reasoning was if she wasn't emotionally involved, she'd have no reason to get angry.

Of course, Nessa was her weak spot. And once again, because of her…quirk, she found herself causing trouble.

Or maybe not. If this allowed her to meet the Wizard, maybe being different wasn't bad after all.


	19. Definition

**Definition**

Happy is what happens when all your dreams come true, isn't it?

It had seemed a reasonable enough definition to Glinda. That is, if it could be counted as a definition, she wasn't quite sure. But definition or not, it made sense.

So why wasn't she happy? She was engaged to a handsome prince and adored by all of Oz, what more could a girl want?

"_I don't want it, no, I can't want it anymore."_

Elphaba had refused the Wizard's offer because her dreams had changed. Glinda wondered if, somewhere along the path, her dreams had changed as well.


	20. Prey

**Prey**

Elphaba was tired of being hunted. Constantly looking over her shoulder, painstakingly covering her tracks, it was exhausting. Often she found herself yearning to return to her days at Shiz; she may have been taunted, but she wasn't an outlaw.

The Wizard's offer was too tempting for comfort. Momentarily she allowed herself to slip into the delusion that all her problems could disappear, her slate could be wiped clean.

But if she wasn't the prey, someone else would be, and she didn't want that either. If she wanted to take down the Wizard, this was how it had to be.


	21. Bandage

**Bandage**

"What happened to your face?" Galinda asked with a gasp.

"Small incident in class with a Lion cub. The cut's small, but the nurse insisted on bandaging it."

"A Lion? What else did I miss?" She was beginning to regret skipping class, though the extra sleep had been heavenly…

"Dr. Dillamond was taken away. The new professor showed us the cub, and El – well, things got a little chaotic."

"Oh! Is Elphie okay? I haven't seen her since breakfast."

"Yes. I mean, I think so. She seemed alright, in the short time I spent with her."

"Anything else exciting?"

"Nothing."


	22. Contact

**A/N:** Okay, this one references the contents of the letter Fiyero sends Elphaba, which while watching the musical we never learn what it says. People who have done the backstage tour have gotten to see it, though, so a picture is here: http://img150.imageshack.us/img150/2471/fiyeroletteroo5.jpg

**Contact**

It was hard to tell how long she'd been down there. She knew it couldn't have been more than a few days, but the wait was driving her crazy.

Being alone wasn't the issue – when she first ran from the Wizard she went weeks with virtually no outside contact, not wanting to risk being tracked.

No, what she hated right now was the uncertainty of everything. Was she believed to be dead? Had Fiyero really survived? And why did he fear she'd no longer want him?

When the knock sounded from above, she knew the time for answers had come.


	23. Trap

**Trap**

She knew she'd trapped him into the engagement, and she wasn't proud of it

Even after all their years of dating, they'd failed to discuss marriage. Glinda had dropped multiple heavy hints, but he always dodged the discussion.

Finally she decided she would have to be the initiator. And as manipulative as she knew it was, it had to be in public, so there was no chance he'd turn her down.

All she wanted was to be certain he wouldn't leave her, couldn't leave her. She already lost Elphaba, she didn't know if she could stand losing Fiyero as well.


	24. Mechanism

**Mechanism**

Glinda looked at the mechanical head with disdain.

She vividly remembered when she saw it for the first time, and how she cowered behind Elphaba (not one of her finest moments, but in the whole scheme of things, not one of her worst either).

How many others had he terrified? How many other hopeful Ozians felt their dreams disappear when they were met by machine? Pathetic, really, how even the Wizard had to hide behind a mask.

That head, she decided, would be the first thing to go. For now on Ozians would know exactly who they were dealing with.


	25. Pearl

**A/N:** Still pretty much musicalverse, but with a hint of bookverse tossed in.

**Pearl**

For Lurlinemas one year Nessa received a beautiful pearl necklace that had belonged to Melena. Elphaba received the funny green bottle.

When she asked Frex what it was he simply said it belonged to her mother; she suspected that he only gave it to her because of its color. Nanny later told Elphaba in confidence that Melena had valued the bottle far more than the necklace, but said no more than that.

Elphaba liked to think of the bottle as one-of-a-kind, whereas countless others had pearl necklaces. What she liked even more was knowing her mother had treasured something green.


	26. Photograph

**A/N: **Just four drabbles, lots of Glinda... I finished these a while ago, and was was waiting until I had more before I updated, but decided to just go ahead and add them now. I do have others roughly written, but not edited. I've decided 100 drabbles isn't that much easier than 50,000 words, since I have to think of a new plot for each, and have also been editing them, whereas with NaNoWriMo I was just writing to reach the word count, with the plan of editing later. With that in mind I'm slightly changing my strategy here: I'm going to try to just write and write until I get 100 drabbles, and then once I have them all I'll go through and edit and add them here. So I probably won't update this any more this month, but hopefully after that I'll have lots to share that I'll add in groups. And if anyone's actually finished this author's note that's longer than the drabbles, thanks for reading.

**Photograph**

Neither of the two girls featured had been aware they were being photographed at the time. If they had, one would have ducked out of view, while the other would have posed grandly. They weren't even the focus of the picture, merely another two students in a courtyard of several more. The only reason someone's notice might be drawn by the pair was the unusual color of one's skin, and the bright clothing of the other.

Glinda kept the photograph safely tucked away inside the pages of the Grimmerie, it was the only photograph she had of her with Elpbaha.


	27. Crossroads

**Crossroads**

Most crossroads in life tend to pass you by before you realize that you've made a choice.

Glinda thought she'd only crossed one major bridge: choosing to not go with Elphaba (a decision she rarely reconsidered, for fear of what she'd think of herself). None of the other choices she'd made since had been as heart wrenching or difficult, so surely they couldn't have mattered as much?

Yet those other decisions somehow led to her being lifted up as Glinda the Good, opponent of the Wicked Witch. Addressing the citizens of Oz, she wondered exactly how many bridges she'd missed.


	28. Memory

**Memory**

The roommates were crossing the courtyard, Galinda with her hood pulled on carefully to protect her curls from the falling snow, when the attack started.

The first snowball barely missed Elphaba, but the second hit Galinda square on. They stopped, looking around until they found the guilty: Fiyero (looking pleased) and Boq (looking alarmed). Before Galinda could decide on a response, Elphaba was packing a snowball. Within seconds it was war, with screams and yells from both sides.

What Galinda later remembered wasn't how her hair was ruined, but how it was the first time she saw Elphaba truly laugh.


	29. Family

**Family**

Galinda had always wanted a sister. They would tell each other secrets, do each other's hair and make-up, and stay up late talking and laughing. She'd be able to confess her fears, and anything else she'd always been too hesitant about disclosing with the (admittedly shallow) friends she'd made at school.

Elphaba didn't fit the mold, in more ways than one. Galinda had to pry to get her to share, she found no joy in accessorizing, and her smirks far outnumbered her laughs.

Despite it all (or perhaps because of it), Galinda regarded Elphaba as the sister she never had.


	30. Linger

**Linger**

She knew it was dangerous to linger, it was dangerous to be there period. But she couldn't resist the urge to pass by, and it was the most direct path to her intended destination.

Having convinced herself she wouldn't see anyone anyway, she was surprised to see Glinda and Fiyero walking through the town outside Shiz. She pulled her cloak tighter as she slipped into the shadows to observe: Glinda was talking animatedly, waving her arms all over, as Fiyero listened amusedly. Elphaba tried to suppress the ache that arose; they'd chosen different paths, but at least Glinda looked happy.


	31. Two

**Two**

There were two of them left. Well, Boq and Nessarose were still around, but for the most part it was Fiyero and Glinda.

Not too long ago he would have had no problem with this arrangement, but now there was a hole, and try as he could he couldn't ignore it.

He thought about leaving. After all, he'd already stayed at Shiz far longer than he at at any other school in recent years. But as hard as he's taking it, Glinda's taking it even harder. So he stays, because two is better than one, and they need each other.


	32. Choice

**Choice**

"I couldn't do it, I just couldn't do it."

With Glinda crying into his shoulder, berating herself for not going with Elphaba, Fiyero could hardly judge her for her choice. Though he liked to think he would have had the courage to do what Glinda couldn't, he couldn't honestly say he wouldn't have done differently. It was a lot to ask from someone, let alone a teenager, to give up all safeties and guarantees you've ever known.

The question plagued him for years, would he go?

In the end he didn't need to decide – his heart did it for him.


	33. Refrain

**A/N:** 4 new drabbles! I was successful in reaching my goal of 100 drabbles in November (yay!), now it's just a matter of typing and editing them all. My Christmas break starts in a couple days, so then I should be able to update fairly often.

**Refrain**

Though he argued, she'd refused to let him come. He knew she could look after herself, she'd done it for years not, but he'd still feel better if he was nearby.

So he followed in secret. He stayed hidden as she mourned Nessa, despite his desire to comfort her. He stayed hidden when he was brought into the conversation, knowing better than to get involved. He stayed hidden when the two friends began to fight, though he wished he could make them see how silly they were being.

But when the guards grabbed Elphaba, he couldn't stay put any longer.


	34. Fae

**Fae**

Elphaba had never been happy with her nicknames. Father called her Fabala, which she didn't understand the logic of as it was no shorter than her given name, but the occurrences were so rare it hardly mattered.

Glinda had happily dubbed her Elphie. Though she felt it didn't fit her at all, because it came from her first true friend she accepted it.

Fae, however, she could find no fault with (as long as it came from the right person, of course). Short and to the point, just a slight variation of the normal, not too perky, Fae she liked.


	35. Change

**Change**

Glinda cradled the hat, all she had left of her friend.

"_Your whole life is going to change, and all because of me!"_

Glinda wondered how much of this was her fault, how much she could have prevented. What if she'd accepted Elphaba's offer to defy gravity? What if she'd done something in the years since to try to clear her name? What if she hadn't let Elphaba go behind that curtain alone?

Elphaba had told her she'd made a difference, but how much more could she have changed if she'd actually done something, rather than stand aside and watch?


	36. Valuable

**Valuable**

Elphaba carefully packed her belongings for the Emerald City, only placing the essentials inside her bag. She opened her closet to check for anything she'd forgotten, and the hat fell to her feet.

Picking it up, she couldn't bring herself to stuff it back in. Though it was a roundabout path, the hat had helped to cement her first friendship. It was all she had that tied her to this new life, once she was eager to return to. After a moment's hesitation she placed it in her bag - like the bottle, it was too valuable to leave behind.


	37. News

**News**

"That's her, in the chair."

"Why isn't she green too?"

"Do you reckon she'll run away next?"

The whispers and glances started as soon as she left her room. Nessa was used to attention, both for her chair and being related to Elphaba, but this was beyond the usual. Spotting Galinda up ahead, Nessa hurried to catch up to her. Galinda had gone with Elphaba, and this must have something to do with Elphaba, she'd have an answer.

But judging by the look on Galinda's face when she spotted Nessa, she wasn't so sure if she wanted to know anymore.


	38. Maybe

**Maybe**

She continued to wear the jeweled shoes, even once they were too small. They weren't _that_ tight, she reasoned, and what did it really matter if they weren't quite the right size? She wouldn't be walking anyway.

The shoes were a reminder that she had been loved at some point, despite the chair. Father had loved her, had given her the shoes as a sign of that love. Instead of love, all she got now was attention, first from pity, then from fear.

Maybe, just maybe, if she kept wearing the shoes, Boq would grow to love her as well.


	39. Ambiguity

**Ambiguity**

HUMANS ARE ANIMALS TOO

The graffiti had appeared overnight, and was already attributed to the Witch. A girl paused to read the words, mulling them over.

Was "ANIMALS" Animals, or animals? It was hard to tell, but a bold claim either way. But really, what made humans anything other than another species of Animals? And with Animals so closely linked to animals, surely that meant humans were linked as well?

Continuing forward, she thought how silly it was to make such a claim, when one couldn't even tell for sure what the claim was. But maybe that was the point.


	40. Repetition

**Repetition**

Elphaba felt racked with guilt as she slipped through the shadows of Kiamo Ko with Fiyero by her side. Though she was relieved to be free, to be alive, each step towards safety was putting her one step further from Glinda. She hated having to deceive her, and Glinda's sobs after the "melting" still echoed loudly in Elphaba's ears.

Elphaba desperately wished Glinda could somehow find some source of happiness, some peace in the situation. Glinda had once left Elphaba to struggle on her own, all those years ago, and now Elphaba felt she was doing the same to her.


	41. Meeting

**Meeting**

He'd be lying if he said her skin wasn't the first thing he noticed. Honestly, it was green, how could you possibly notice anything else before it?

Her eyes, though, those were next. They were a sharp blue, piercing and fierce, catching him more off guard than the green had. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been caught off guard.

He tried ignoring her, saying his goodbye to Avaric, but she wasn't to be detoured. Well then, if she was attacking him, he'd throw it right back at her.

"Maybe the driver saw green and thought it meant go."


	42. Listen

**A/N:** Heh, so much for updating more while I'm on break. My laptop basically broke (luckily I was able to save all my files), so I've been having to use my sister's computer. I'm leaving tomorrow for a trip, so I figured I should really update before then. Thus, 5 new drabbles. Enjoy, and please leave me some reviews to read when I return!

**Listen**

"So I had to wear my flats, which don't come close to complimenting my skirt as well as my heels…"

Fiyero nodded, though he was hardly following. It wasn't really necessary to listen, when Galinda went on like this. Elphaba, on the other hand, required one's full concentration. And when Elphaba got worked up in an argument, with that glint in her eyes he'd only recently noticed, Fiyero was all too happy to pay attention.

"Fiyero! Are you listening to me?"

"Sorry. I was just…thinking."

Still caught up in his thoughts, he missed the horrified look on his girlfriend's face.


	43. Balloon

**Balloon**

He didn't even know how to fly the balloon. He'd been a passenger, not the pilot, that fateful day when the storm came in out of nowhere. The last thing he remembered was being told to duck down low in the basket - next thing he knew he was waking up to green, the pilot nowhere in sight.

Stuck in a strange land with no idea how to return home, he embraced it when the people started to praise him. They wanted him to lead them? Wanted to call him a Wizard? Fine by him! He needed something to do.


	44. Promise

**Promise**

"I can't wait until we leave for Shiz! Father's always so over-protective, it will be nice to be on my own. All new people, a fresh new start, aren't you exited, Elphaba? It's not often one gets a clean slate."

"I expect the change of scenery will be nice. And I am looking forward to the classes, which I notice you've failed to mention."

"I'm just excited for something different." Pause. "Things _will_ be different there, right? You'll try to control yourself?"

"Nessa, you know I can't - "

"But you'll try? Promise you'll try!"

"I'll try, Nessa, I promise."


	45. Speak

**Speak**

He had to focus. Whatever they did, he couldn't let them win. He was still Animal, not animal, as long as he could hold on to his sense of self, to words…

Dr Dillamond. He was a doctor, though currently he couldn't say of what. Teacher, yes, he taught at that school, with the vine covered walls…fields of grass…green. Why was green familiar, important? Very important.

A green face filled his vision. This was it, she was his hope, though he couldn't quite understand her words. He tried to form a response, he had to seize his chance -

"Baaaa!"


	46. Unexpected

**A/N: **Bookverse.

**Unexpected**

Melena was surprised at the panic and terror she felt at Elphaba's disappearance. Though she'd often thought of ways to lose the child, made suggestions even, never had she prepared herself for if something were to happen. Her lurking maternal instinct finally kicked in strong, and she longed to once more see her daughter in her innocence, her quiet observance.

She sobbed and held Elphaba tight when she was returned. The toddler squirmed, both against the unfamiliar embrace and the falling tears.

"Horrors, horrors."

Melena later rationalized that it had been Nanny's drugs that made her act as she did.


	47. Worthy

**A/N:** Here are five new drabbles, and I'll probably upload five more within a few days. If you're reading, please leave a brief review to let me know what you think!

**Worthy**

"Fine, go! You deserve each other…"

Glinda tried to hold back the sobs that threatened to escape. Finally, after years of sleepless nights and fear for her friend, Elphaba returned, but only to leave with Fiyero. Well, fine. She didn't need either of them. She'd get by on her own. She was above them.

She tried to ignore the little voice that argued maybe she was the one not worthy enough. They were fighting for what they believed in, putting their lives at risk, while she was safe in the palace. They deserved each other, but she didn't deserve them.


	48. Conversation

**A/N:** Not strictly bookverse, but inspired by the book.

**Conversation**

As soon as Elphaba discovered Galinda _did_ think, she started to ask her questions on a variety of topics, which Galinda found very tiresome.

"Which came first, Animal or animal?"

Galinda sighed, "Does it really matter? They're both here, end of story."

"Oh, but it does! If Animals came from animals, it can be said that Animals are beneath us, as animals are. But if Animals came first, who's to say how they compare to ourselves?"

"Since we can't know for sure one way or the other, why bother arguing over it? It all sounds like rubbish to me."

"Exactly."


	49. Hypocritical

**A/N:** Bookverse.

**Hypocritical**

"Despite her abnormalities, this child is loved by the Unnamed God. And if he can love her, he can love you too!"

Elphaba stood still in front of the crowd, her face revealing no expression. She never failed to notice how Frex never referred to her as "my daughter," but always "this child," "this girl."

These outings made up the only times she really spent with her father. At home he was always talking with Melena, or fussing over little Nessa. Elphaba wondered by Frex couldn't take a leaf out of this Unnamed God's book, and love her as well.


	50. Ritual

**A/N:** More book than musicalverse, considering I'm going by Melena's death in the book.

**Ritual**

"You have beautiful hair," Melena murmured, gently brushing out Elphaba's dark locks. Even at a young age Elphaba understood the implication, but she loved knowing that _something_ about her was beautiful. She sat perfectly still as Melena began to tightly braid, afraid if she fidgeted her mother would change her mind and stop.

It became a morning ritual of sorts, one that Elphaba cherished, though she never admitted it.

When she grew older Elphaba continued to braid it herself as attempt to hold on to that brief acceptance, her past, her mother.

The Wicked Witch let her hair blow free.


	51. Kiss

**Kiss**

She was lecturing him, but Fiyero was too distracted by his internal battle to listen. Suddenly his heart made a decision, and without waiting for his brain to agree, he kissed her.

He was cursing himself even as he pulled away. What was that thing she did when she was angry? Was he about to find out?

"What was that for?" Her voice was small, unsure.

"Because I wanted to."

He waited for the anger, the slap, the reminder that he had a girlfriend. But in typical Elphaba fashion, she did the last thing he expected: she kissed him back.


	52. Deja Vu

**A/N: **Five more drabbles! Once again, please review! Nearly 2000 views and only 7 reviews is a little discouraging. And a side note - I changed my username from hermione781 (which I very unoriginally came up with 5 years ago) to ennaxor (a name I've been using more recently on various sites). I still love Harry Potter very much, but it was time for a change.

**Deja Vu**

Glinda looked at the three beings who had joined the young girl on her quest to see the Wizard. The Lion was attempting to hide himself behind the Tin Man, who was looking straight at her. Uncomfortable with his stare, she turned to the Scarecrow, who was shifting his weight from foot to foot in a familiar manner. He seemed to be avoiding her gaze.

Though Glinda was positive she'd never met a talking Scarecrow before in her life, she couldn't help but ask, "Do I know you?"

The Scarecrow shook his head. "I don't believe you do." _Not anymore._


	53. Belief

**Belief**

Sometimes Elphaba wished she was religious. Wished she could have the comfort of knowing there was some supreme being on her side, of knowing everything was part of a plan.

Sometimes Elphaba scoffed religion. If there was a higher being, why did it allow Animals to be prosecuted and harmed? Why was she green? Why couldn't things be fair?

Sometimes, as she lay against Fiyero without a care in the world, she knew there had to be something out there that made sure things turned out all right. She still didn't have all the answers, but somehow it didn't matter.


	54. Twice

**Twice**

It was bad enough being abandoned once, but she once could understand. It wasn't fair to expect Elphaba to stay, to submit to the Wizard. And really, Glinda had chosen to stay behind. How could she be mad at Elphaba for leaving when she was mad at herself for not going with her?

Twice was once too many. Especially since this time there was no offer for Glinda to come too. Especially since Elphaba wasn't just leaving her, but taking her fiancé as well. For the second time Glinda found her world turned upside-down. Twice was unforgivable.

"Use her sister."


	55. Grief

**Grief**

Elphaba's intention had been to fly as far away from the Emerald City as she could before she had no choice but to stop due to exhaustion. It was hardly a plan, but it would do for now. She knew she'd eventually have to land and deal with the consequences of her rash actions, but she hoped to put that off as long as possible.

But the further she was from the Emerald City, the further she was from Glinda, and everything she'd ever known.

It wasn't fatigue that soon forced Elphaba to submit to gravity, it was her tears.


	56. Ways and Means

**A/N:** I have no excuse for the lack of updates rather than I've just been lazy. _Huge_ thanks for danderson for the multiple reviews - if not for you I'm sure it would have been even longer before I motivated myself to write again!

**Ways and Means**

You hand over the Grimmerie, acknowledging that Glinda has the potential to succeed where you failed. Despite your best efforts, your turn is done.

Memories race through your mind, as you prepare yourself to say goodbye forever, and one in particular steals your attention.

"_It's not about aptitude, Elphie! What matters is how you're viewed."_

You'd scoffed at the time. Having spent your whole life trying not to care what others thought, you weren't eager to suddenly vie for popularity. You were certain even if you did try, it wouldn't work anyway.

Now you wish you'd tried a bit harder.


	57. Touch

**A/N:** Only one drabble for now, hopefully I'll add more soon. Please review!

**Touch**

Fiyero had hardly a moment to reflect on how right her hand felt within his before she pulled away.

He was strangely off-balance, his mind a jumble of thoughts. Hadn't he just been angry, ready to leave? He could hardly remember why.

He suppressed the desire to reach for her hand, not wanting to scare her away (though how silly a thought, scaring Elphaba), but again it was her who reached out. It wasn't the brush of her fingers that caused him to retreat, but the accompanying realization.

He was falling for her, hard. But he'd never be good enough.


	58. Forget

**A/N: **So I'm writing a 90 page movie script this semester for one of my classes, which equates to very little fanfiction time. But this idea came to me tonight, and I had to write it.

**Forget**

As hard as it was to think about that day, it was worse when she forgot.

Like when she received a 95 on her paper, and excitedly imagined surprising Elphaba with the news, before remembering that she couldn't tell her anything anymore.

Or the time she'd scanned the cafeteria for her roomie, and then lost her appetite when she realized she wouldn't be there.

Or any of the hundreds of times she glanced across her suite, and was startled to see the bare bed and empty shelves.

She hoped with time it'd be easier, for it surely couldn't get worse.


	59. Love

**Love**

Elphaba still had trouble accepting the fact Fiyero loved her, green skin and all.

It wasn't that she didn't believe him, she simply didn't understand.

After years of being shunned for her verdigris she'd come to accept the taunts of others as truth. Fiyero's claims went against all she'd ever known.

Admittedly, she gained some perspective in light of her spell gone wrong. Her love for Fiyero had not changed, regardless of his appearance. Still, she had difficulty applying the concept to herself.

When she first held her newborn child - tiny, innocent, beautiful, and green - she finally understood.


	60. Lights

**Lights**

Melena carefully hung the last decoration on the Lurlinemas tree, then took a few steps back to admire the effect.

The colored lights lit the tree with a soft glow, and reflected brilliantly off the glass ornaments made by Turtle Heart.

A sound from behind her reminded Melena she was not alone, and she turned to see Elphaba had wrapped herself in the extra string of lights.

The toddler looked up at the green tree, then down at herself. She smiled proudly, a rare sight, and turned expectantly towards her mother.

Melena wasn't sure if she should laugh or cry.


End file.
